


Inheritance

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afterwards, the dragon comes to Drusilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> For zoesmith.

In the end the dragon came to her, as she had known it would. She had dreamt it, or perhaps she had seen it staring up at her from the lees of a glass. It would so hard to tell the difference sometimes. But family was family. Even dragons understood that next of kin must be notified.

"Daddy's gone and left me all alone," Drusilla said. Now she needed to find another William.

The dragon bent its head before her. Then she climbed upon its back and rode away into the night, into the dream, toward the moon's waiting eye.


End file.
